Silver and Gold Have I None
by Coneflower Adams
Summary: Aaron says his first word, but it’s not what Claire expected.
1. Chapter 1

"Look here, Aaron. The fly is heading for the flytrap." I hear Charlie say to our son. Yes, our son.

After everything I had gone through, from Thomas abandoning me to the psychic telling me I should be the one to raise my son, I choice this man to be my son's father. Actually, it was more like Charlie choice us. He didn't have to take care of me and my baby, but he did and has and I hope he will from now on.

"Did Aaron just eat a fly?" Charlie says teasingly, as he spoons another glob of mashed up fruit from 'our jar'. Aaron is on his lap, squealing and a bit of drool running down the corner of his mouth.

I smile at them. Aaron is ten months old now. Even on this strange island, he's growing, and is healthy and happy. I can't ask for anything more than what I see before me.

Charlie looks up at me, his head still bowed to Aaron's level. "How are you doing over there with that shirt?"

"Doing my best," I reply, holding up the small top. I wish I would have paid more attention to my mother when she was teaching me how to sew. There were no baby clothes on the plane, so I have to sew pieces of clothes together for Aaron to wear. He looks rather lopsided and silly in the clothes I make for him. One sleeve is either longer than the other, or his top goes passed his knees. It's better than having him run around naked with only a diaper made out of more pieces of clothes. But everyone thinks him cute in his little tops I put together for him.

Aaron pushes the next spoonful of mashed fruit away, and Charlie frowns. "I guess he must be full."

"I'm nearly done with this top. Why don't you clean him up and we can see how it fits him," I say around a raveled piece of thread between my teeth.

"All right." Charlie lifts Aaron from his knee, and sets him on the blanket that is separating us. "Stay there, Turniphead. I need to wet this towel."

I'm concentrating on my sewing as Charlie wets the towel to clean off Aaron's face and hands. At least, that's what I think he's doing.

"Claire!"

"Hmm?"

"Claire, you have to hear this!"

I glance up at Charlie's urgent tone. He's sitting on the blanket in front of our son. Aaron is reaching out for him. Charlie has a wondrous smile on his face, and he pulls out of Aaron's reach. Why is he teasing our son like that? I stand, stepping onto the blanket, ready to take Aaron.

"No, don't!" Charlie says, raising a hand to stop me. I look at him like he's just lost his mind. "Aaron just said his first word!" he spills out, quickly and excited.

It takes a moment to register, and when it does I'm too stunned to reply. Charlie pulls me down beside him. Aaron is scrunching his face up like he's getting frustrated. He reaches for Charlie again.

"Dada," Aaron calls. I blink. It wasn't just babble or baby talk. He is looking straight at Charlie and calling for him in a perfectly clear voice. "Dada!" Aaron calls more frustrated, and tries to stand on the uneven surface of sand under the blanket.

This time Charlie grabs our son and lifts him into the air, a proud smile glowing on his face. "Can you believe it, Claire! Our lad said his first word!" He gives Aaron a big kiss on the cheek, and turns to me.

I'm thrilled at the fact that my little baby has said his first word. It's something I have looked forward to, just like when he sat up or stood or walked or ate solid foods for the first time. He's done all of that, and now he's on his way to talking. My smile is cracked, and my eyes are teary.

"Very good, Aaron!" I rub his fuzzy head, pecking a kiss on his nose. "Now you can say Mama next."

I feel Charlie's eyes on me, and I look up to meet his gaze. I know that face he's wearing very well - a mixture of contentment and concern that only he could pull off.

We go about the rest of the day doing our usual routine. I rock Aaron to sleep as the sun sets on the ocean. Charlie is next to me, his arm around my shoulder. The airplane seats are tattered and worn, but they still come in use to us. It's the little things like an arm around my shoulder or rub of my back that really makes me feel comforted and warmed by Charlie.

"You want me to put Turniphead down?"

I shake my head. "I'll do it." I get up, and walk over to the crib. I can feel Charlie's eyes on me the entire time. I've come to know that he wears his heart on his sleeve, and sometimes it's more obvious than others. Tonight, it is very obvious.

He takes my hand, and pulls me down beside him as I return. He looks rather sympathetic now as he says, "Claire, I'm sorry I was Aaron's first word."

I'm not sure how to respond. "What?"

"I saw it on your face. You were upset that Aaron said Dada first."

I frown, but try to sound understanding. "Well, I was a little upset, but being thrilled that Aaron is starting to talk outweights whatever upset feeling I was having."

"But it still upset you," Charlie persist on. He's good at that, never giving up on things. If he wasn't persistent, I suspect he would have never brought me that bottle of water the morning we made the deal about the peanut butter or followed me into the jungle the day Ethan took us.

"Look Charlie," I turn to him so we can be face to face, "After what happened with Thomas and the adoption crisis, I totally put out of my mind any thought of a future with my baby. But the plane crashed and it appeared we weren't going anywhere, and thoughts started creeping in my mind again like when will he learn to sit up or walk or say his first word. A 'daddy' was never included in my thoughts of those moments.

"I assured myself that you'd lose interest in me, but you kept coming around and being exactly what I needed. It surprised me today when Aaron called you Dada, because it made what we have…real. So far, it's felt surreal, like maybe I was dreaming that you truly cared for me and my baby. But hearing Aaron call for you made reality come crashing down on me. It made me realize that you're here, and you're not going anywhere."

Charlie cradles my cheek in his hand. "If a murderer and amentia and a drug addiction didn't tear us apart then nothing will."

I smile, and try to keep back the tears that have formed at the corners of my eyes. I can't though, and they wet Charlie's hand. "I know. I'm just overwhelmed by the fact that it took crashing on a deserted island to find a man willing to accept me. How many men decide to befriend an eight month pregnant woman then help raise her baby?"

"Not many, I suppose," Charlie replies, chuckling. He continues with a serious ring in his voice, "You look like you needed someone to take care of you, and I needed someone to take care of. I guess we needed each other."

He's right.

As many times in the past I said I could take care of myself, deep down I wanted someone by my side and holding my hand telling me it'll be all right.

I lay my head on his shoulder. "I'm thankful you're Aaron's 'Dada'."

"Does that mean I get to shag his Mama tonight?"

I sit up throwing Charlie a shocked look. The last month or so we've been more open with our affection for one another. We've been kissing longer and touching in more intimate places. I haven't been touched like that since the first month of my pregnancy. Thomas seemed to lose interest in affection by then, but I was too blinded to really notice. I know now what true affection is.

"You know we can't go there. I want to do things right."

Charlie presses a kiss to my temple. "I do too. It's just that we're not going anywhere anytime soon. We love each other. We're raising Aaron together. Let's just get it over with."

I look into his eyes. What are we waiting for? There's nothing holding us back. Charlie is looking expectantly at me. "Well, what are you waiting for, Charlie?"

It takes a moment for the question to click for him, but then Charlie slides to one knee in front of me. "Claire, you're the love of my life and I can't live without you. Will you commit to me and be my wife?"

My heart is fluttering. I expected a proposal, but not in that many loving words. Torches around camp are being lit, making this display even more amorous. I cock my head, smiling slyly. "What would you do if I say no?"

There it is. That cheeky grin I love to see him make. "I'll have to convince you." His lips meet mine in a kiss that makes my cheeks flush and hot. I still can't believe my adorable, twitchy Charlie has this effect on me.

I pull away. "You've convinced me."

TBC?


	2. Chapter 2

I've never done something so crazy and random in my life. Usually I think things through - except for two similar but very separate occasions. 

The first was when Thomas and I found out I was pregnant. He put his arms around me and kissed me and told me, "Maybe this is the next best thing." I melted right then and there and thought maybe it was.

This time is a little different. I'm with a man who I know loves me and won't leave. He's walked through fire, literally died and killed for me. I can't imagine my life without him.

Aaron is on my hip, and Charlie is dragging me around camp searching for Mr. Locke. Hurley is with us as well as Jin and a very pregnant Sun. We don't want a big fuss that's why they're the only ones we're bringing.

"There he is, dude," Hurley says as we trudge through the sand. Charlie and I look to see Mr. Locke by himself near the jungle edge sharpening his knives. Charlie pulls me along rather enthusiastically to stop right in front of Mr. Locke.

"Can I help you, Charlie?" Mr. Locke asks, cocking his head up at us.

"Locke," Charlie starts, sounding like a little boy during Christmas. "We need you to marry us."

One corner of Mr. Locke's lip curves up. He stands and says, "I'm no clergyman."

"Well, you sort of are," Charlie replies. "You're like the clergyman of the Island. You represent the Island. If you marry us, then we're legal."

Mr. Locke shakes his head, and appears to want to laugh.

"Please, Mr. Locke!" I blurt out, touching his arm. I don't care if I sound pleading. "There isn't a clergy or judge here, and we really want to do this right."

We just stare at him for a moment. "Dude, just marry them," we hear Hurley say behind us. I try not to burst out laughing. I couldn't have imagined any of this in my wildest of dreams.

Mr. Locke breaks out into a wide, grandfather-like smile. "You two need someone to marry you, I guess I'll do it."

"Oh, thank you!" I throw my arms around Mr. Locke's neck.

"Thank you, sir," Charlie says, shaking his hand.

Sun takes Aaron from me. Her and Jin stand a little ways from my side. Hurley stands next to Charlie, acting all 'best man'. Charlie takes my hand, and we turn to Mr. Locke. "We're ready," he announces.

Mr. Locke nods and begins, "I've never performed a wedding before, but I'll do my best." He pauses, I guess gathering his thoughts then continues, "We're gathered here to witness the marriage of these two lost souls that found each other in the most extreme way. Have you written vows?"

"I think that's the only thing we didn't prepare for," Charlie replies, sheepishly.

"I have a little something," I get out and blush when Charlie turns to me, surprised. "My singing voice isn't all that good, but the lyrics to this song say just how I feel." I clear my throat. "The smile on your face lets me know that you need me. There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me. The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall. You say it best, when you say nothing at all."

Charlie is staring in shock at me. I blush again and avert my eyes. I can Sun gently shooing Aaron. "That was beautiful, Claire. I don't think I could say anything that would do justice to what you just sang. I love you."

I caress his stubbled cheek. "That's all I need to hear."

"May I continue?" Mr. Locke asks, and we're drawn from our reverie.

"Please do," I say.

"Do you, Charlie Pace, take this lawfully wedded woman to be your wife? To have and hold, in sickness and health, till death do you part as both as you shall live?"

Charlie's smile is radiating his face. "I do."

"Do you, Claire Littleton, take this lawfully wedded man to be your husband? To have and hold, in sickness and health, till death do you part as both as you shall live?"

I gazed into Charlie's eyes and say without hesitation, "I do."

"By the power invest in me by the Island-"

"Wait a minute!" Charlie blurts out. I look at him oddly to why he'd interrupt, but understand as he pulls out my old diary from his jeans. He flips it open to the last page. "We wrote out a marriage certificate and wanted to sign it here."

Mr. Locke nods. "Go ahead."

Charlie signs on the line we drew out then hands the diary to me. We pass it around to everyone else here. Hurley hands it back to Charlie, and flips it closed and tucks it back in his jeans. "All right, Locke."

"By the power invest in me by the Island, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Charlie had pulled me into a kiss before Mr. Locke could even finish his spill. We didn't care who was around. I wrapped my arms about his neck, desperately wanting him pressed against me. This is right. It has to be. We were truly meant to be together.

* * *

Word of our nuptials got around like wild fire. I think it was on the count of Hurley proclaiming we needed a reception, and him dashing off to prepare a meal for us. I took Aaron from Sun, and she congratulated us. But what Jin said in his still slightly broken English was so adorable. "When you had baby, I thought Charlie was the father and congratulated him like he was. Was I wrong to do so?"

I shake my head. "No, not at all. In fact, I'm glad you did." I glanced over at Charlie who was grinning like the cat who caught the canary.

It's later now. We just finished the meal Hurley served us, and waded through the people who came to give more congratulations. We're walking down the beach, hand in hand. Aaron is asleep on Charlie's shoulder. The sight never fails to make me sigh. Someone is walking towards us, and I recognize the tall figure to be Sawyer.

"Heard you two got hitched ala the Island Guru," he says, sauntering up. "Thought you could use this." We stare confused at him until he reveals an unopened condom. "First one is on the house. Call it a wedding present." He holds it out to Charlie.

Out of any present someone on the Island could have given us, this is the best one I can think of! I nudge Charlie, and he lets go of my hand to take it. "Thank you, Sawyer," I say.

"Yeah, thanks," Charlie adds. Then a small smile forms on his face. "We'll make good use of it."

My eyes widened at what he just said. Did he really have to exaggerate the words 'good use'? Sawyer only grins his bedimpled grin and walks off. Charlie turns to me, eyebrows raised in a come hither way. Once we start, I know we won't be able to stop. I just hope we have enough stuff to trade with Sawyer later.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning! This chapter contains nudity!**

* * *

Aaron is down for the night. Poor little guy so exhausted from the day. I run the back of my hand across his soft cheek. He's beautiful, my little boy.

A hand grasps mine, and I turn to Charlie. Without a word, we move to the airplane seats in our humble shelter. Charlie sits, pulling me into his lap. I slither my arms around his neck as our lips meet. Charlie's hand creeps under my shirt, caressing the skin that hadn't felt such a lovely touch in so long. I break our kiss, and roll my head back savoring the pure joy of the moment. Charlie's lips travel down my jaw to my neck.

I tug his shirt off, and run feather-light touches over his chest. Charlie twitches a little. "Are you ticklish?"

"Are you?" he teases back. He slowly pulls my shirt off, discarding it on the blanket beside his. His fingers unhook my bra clasp, and slide the straps off my shoulder. The bra goes in the same pile as our shirts.

I'm naked from the waist up. Charlie draws back, taking in the sight he hasn't seen before. He's nearly always with me when I feed Aaron milk. We push our backs against each other, Charlie supporting me as I hold Aaron up to feed. It's a ritual we started the first week our son was born.

After all these months, Charlie has never sneaked a peek at me. He's been a real gentleman about our closeness. He told me just a few days ago how sacred my body was to him. I wasn't sure how to take that, but he went on to tell me how he use to think women's bodies were just play things. That's why mine is sacred to him. I'm not just another woman.

Charlie glances up from his gaze of my nakedness. I know what he's thinking. The question is written all over his face, and it's practically radiating from his body. I lean forward, and answer him with a kiss. Charlie waste no time.

When Aaron feeds, I feel the warmth of being close to my son. But with Charlie, a thrill shoots through me straight down to where it counts. Charlie's hand runs the curve of my back as my head lulls around - my hair brushing against his hand. A low moan escapes my lips, but then another louder one as Charlie suckles my breast, his teeth gently nipping at me.

"Charlie," I say, breathless. I squirm in his hold.

"I'll explode out of my pants, love, if you keep moving like that."

It takes all my strength to pull away from him. "I don't think we should go all the way yet."

Charlie looks confused. "Why not? We're married. We have protection."

"I know. I know. It's just-" I trail off, peering around at our surroundings. "We're in a shelter built of nothing but plane metal and tarpaulin. Other people are sleeping just feet away, not including our ten month old son who is right here." I hang my head, ashamed now for leading him on. "I'm sorry. I just can't do it here so close to everything."

There's a pause then Charlie kisses my forehead. "Claire, I understand. It honestly wouldn't bother me to do it here, but I won't push if you don't want to."

"Oh, no. It's not that I don't want to," I blunder out, bumbling my words. "Because I want it so badly. Just not here."

"Then we'll wait," Charlie replies, disappointment in his voice. I feel like crying. "As a consolation prize, can I at least feel your beautiful, naked body against me all night?"

I nod, a small smile breaking on my lips. "If it makes you feel better."

"Oh, yes, it does," Charlie replies, quickly. He shifts me on his lap, his hand cupping my bottom. "I was thinking, we forgot about rings."

I blink. "You're right, we did! But, we really don't have any rings to give each other."

"I know this really isn't a ring-" Charlie held up his necklace. "But, it's something. Unclasp it."

I reach around his neck, unclasp it, and hand it to him. He wraps it around my neck, and clasps it. I look down, smiling proudly at my love's token. I actually have rings on my fingers, but the only ring I think will fit him is my thumb ring. I slip it off my thumb, and onto Charlie's waiting hand. I let out a small squeal. "It actually fits your ring finger."

"Perfect fit," Charlie says, rather cheeky.

Though I feel I could stay awake for days, running up and down the beach declaring how happy I am, it's time for sleep. We move to the blanket waiting for us on the ground. Charlie wraps his arms around me, pulling me against him. I lay my head on his chest, and what a comfy chest it is - though I know to expect a neck ache in the morning if we stay like this all night. We spread our shirts over us, just incase someone peeks in. I don't want to be flashing anyone save for my husband.

"Goodnight, my lady."

I smile against Charlie's chest. "Goodnight, my beloved."

It's cheesy, I know, but I finally have something solid, something I can call my own. I had to give up everything to get what I have now, and I'd never trade it for any bed or house or food or anything we once knew in the civilized world.

Charlie plants a kiss on my forehead. We really are a perfect fit.


	4. Chapter 4

I wake to the sound of Charlie's guitar playing a soothing riff. I roll to my side, feeling something loose rubbing against my bare skin. I open my eyes to find my top half is still naked. How can Charlie leave me like this when he's the one who wanted me naked? Mr. Twitchy strikes.

I sit up, discreetly slipping on the button-up shirt that was draped over me. I find Charlie outside our shelter sitting on makeshift stool Mr. Locke made for us. His guitar is resting on his leg. Aaron is on a blanket in front of him, happily chewing on his fingers.  
"Now, Turniphead," Charlie says enthusiastically, his hands flying about. "I need you to sing backup for this song we're gonna do for your Mum. It's quite simple. Follow my lead-" He bends his head, placing his fingers on the strings and starts to play. "If I had a million dollars - you got that?"

Aaron is staring up at his Dada, intently still chewing on his fingers. I smile. I live for these moments.

Charlie glances up. "Where's my backup?" Aaron responds with a grunt. "I know you just started talking yesterday, but c'mon Turniphead, I'm sure you can do this. Let's try again." Charlie starts playing and sings, "If I had a million dollars, I would buy you a house-" and puts his hand behind his ear, waiting for his backup. He heaves a sigh when none comes. "You have to learn this song before your Mum wakes up."

"You're a little late," I say loudly. I laugh when Charlie jumps, and turns to me, wide-eyed.

"Don't give me a heart attack, Claire!"

"Oh, you're fine." I plop down behind Aaron, kissing his fuzzy head. Charlie pouts.

"What? No kiss for your husband?"

I sigh, and shake my head. "Come here." He leans over his guitar as I gently lean over Aaron, and we meet in the middle. "What have you been up to today?" I ask when we finally break apart.

"After lying awake for hours fondling you while you slept, I got up to take a squat and came back to find Aaron awake." So amusing, our mornings. There's always something unexpected that flies out of Charlie's mouth. "We walked about the beach for a while, and came back to eat some breakfast. While we was walking," a brilliant and somewhat crazed glint flashes in Charlie's eyes, "I got an idea!"

His smile is radiating his face again. "I am going to build you a house!" Charlie proclaims, proudly. I cock my head, taking in the idea.

When I was a girl, my parents would bring me to a beach about an hour from our home. I always wanted to stay, and would ask why we couldn't live in one of the houses that stood in a row along the beach. Am I getting my wish?

Charlie stands, placing his guitar back in it's case, and points down the beach. "The house will be built down there where we can have all the privacy we want."

Oh, so that's the reason why - privacy for what we didn't get to do last night, I don't doubt. "But how are you going to build it? Building a house takes a lot of planning, and we don't have the materials to do so."

"I already have that figured out, Claire!" He kneels down in front of me, smiling broadly. "Michael will be our contractor. He built that raft. He'll know what to do." Charlie takes my hand, and places a warm kiss on my palm. "Just trust me, Claire. I want to do this for my wife and son."

Whether Charlie is doing this out of the goodness of his heart or out of his lust, I'll take it either way.


End file.
